Lunala
About Lunala Lunala was part of the final litter to Moondancer and Nix, and never felt the pain and grief of death while growing up, since her parents raised her siblings so well and the Moon Pack was at its strongest ever. Like the rest of the Moon Pack, she always preferred hunting at night. She fell into a giddy and romantic relationship with the young dispersal male, Copper. They remained hopelessly in love with each other. Seri described them as 'twitterpatted' with each other and says that they leave their pups to talk about the ways of the world with each other. As the beloved and spoiled albino she was described scornfully as "The Perfect Little Princess" Appearance Lunala was described as a pure white wolf and is referred to as 'albino' since she was the only pup in her litter to be pure white like her mother and also like Luna (note: albinism doesn't exist in real wolves and albino was just a nickname. Lunala had yellow eyes, perfectly normal vision and a black marking on her tail so she wasn't truly albino). She is a graceful wolf but not the perfect prodigy she was expected to live up to. Personality Being the daughter of the great Moondancer, as well as being one of the first albino wolves to the Moon Pack, there was a lot of pressure placed onto this young wolf's shoulders and she was given special treatment by her mother. She was often treated with fame and popularity, but no discipline or proper training ever managed to reach her. As a mother, she gave her pups all of the freedom in the world, for she felt they, as the powerful Moon Pack, owned and ruled over the forest and, since the years were easy, very few predators came anyway. Although this was the case, she never gave special treatment to her white-colored pups, making sure they would never have the pressure of perfection that was placed on her. Lunala is naive, taking the idea of being the reincarnation of the great Luna for granted, and believing that the world should bow down to her and her pack since, by then, the Moon Pack had quite a lot of reputation. This forest belongs to her and her pack does it not? Her first litter rolled the Pretty Easy difficulty so she had no hardship to teach her otherwise. This personal knowledge is what led to her challenge of visiting the cattle ranch as she thought everything, including humans, bowed down to her and her famous strong Pack. Lunala is very proud of her pack but she struggles to live up to her mother and her namesake. Lunala holds tradition and nobility very close to her and she was described as a sort of knight among wolves. After her first ancestor challenge when she had to bow before attacking anything to show respect she made a habit of bowing to everyone and treating other creatures and wolves with respect. She was never contemptuous or full of herself, she simply felt her pack to be above others because it was that way for her whole life until her final litter, when all but one of her puppies died. Her first real taste of danger after all those easy years of being pampered was shocking to her and she fled the forest with the remainder of her pack, ending the Moon Pack. Affect Lunala is very touchy in both subject and character. She was hated, and known as the Moon Pack's Mary Sue. The people who voted on her to be heir simply because of her color turned against her, and nearly caused an end to the packs once and for all because her reign as heir was vastly unpopular. After her first litter the series began to become a little more popular once more when Lunala proved to be more of an interesting wolf but many people were still glad when her turn as heir ended and Stardancer took over and brought the popularity back. Lunala's time as heir taught many people to not vote on wolves based on their coloring. Lunala's Litters Lunala's First Litter Despite her way of thinking and behaving, this did not effect the first litter of the Lunala Moon Pack. Her first litter consisted of two males (Comet III and Mothwing) and two females (Garnet and Flare) who all survived with very few problems as Lunala paid enough attention to her first litter to keep them all alive. The difficulty for the first litter was also rolled as "Pretty Easy." '''Comet's '''pelt was grey that grew darkest on his hind legs and neck. His head was a light brown which was palest on his muzzle. '''Mothwing '''was a bright albino like his mother. '''Garnet '''had dark grey-red fur covering most of her body that was lighter on her back. Her legs faded to more of a dark cream color and her paws and head were an auburn red. '''Flare '''was a dark brown wolf with grey fur mixed in. It was less on her neck and none on her face. Lunala's Second Litter However, the second litter did not go perfectly or anywhere in the zone of good. For Lunala, the difficulty was rolled for "Bring It On" and she had a difficult challenge put on top of that. She had to go to the cattle ranch and kill three calves which she did succeed in doing. On the Summer Journey however, they had barely left the den when pups began dropping dead without a cause until we found out about the invisible eagle glitch and it took three out of four of her pups. The second litter consisted of three males (Pyrite, Shadow and Star) and one female (Whisper I). Whisper I, Pyrite and Star died from the glitch but Lunala managed to save Shadow and fled from Yellowstone with him and Copper. The Moon Pack Legacy ended because she fled and because of the amount of hate that was going at Lunala. '''Pyrite '''was the litter's albino. '''Shadow '''had a dark brown coat and a red head, tail and paws. He was the only surviving pup from his litter. '''Star '''was a very red wolf with pale fur on his front and hind legs. His head and paws were a brighter red. '''Whisper '''was a female with brown fur. Her head was especially dark, and the darker brown blended smoothly with the lighter fur on her body. She had a very light patch on one of her hind legs. Lunala's Prophecies/Challenges Lunala gave herself the challenge of raising her pack stats by 400 points by playing with her pups while with her first litter but ended up giving it up. Unlike with Rain's Bull Elk challenge, she suffered no consequences for unknown reasons. During her 3rd litter, Lunala gave herself the challenge of going to the cattle ranch to extend her power. She had the illusion that the MoonPack was superior to humans plus she liked adventure so the cattle ranch seemed like an exciting opportunity. Atlas came to Lunala in a dream warning her not to be ruthless like the generations before her. Both Moondancer and Nightlight were incredibly aggressive wolves and Atlas taught Lunala the values of mercy. He told her to be kind and compassionate. Trivia * There were some people in the comments that were angry because of Lunala's color, but not for the usual reason. Since Lunala is a white wolf and so perfect and prissy, a few people said that she was racist. This isn't hard to understand, but it really doesn't make much sense. Category:Wolves